Recuerdo
by izumii-kun
Summary: En el mar del amor solo pueden nadar aquellos que estén preparados para olvidar sus miedos, pero sobre todo el miedo de ahogarse...LEMON!..dejen RR


Kariru: bien…aquí les traigo un lemon!...la enfermedad se me pasó, miren que estuve por un mes sin escribir uno TT.TT… bueno aquí los dejo..

-…- cuando a los tipos les pique la gana de hablar

(….) cuando a mi me de la regalada gana de decir una estupidez

Genero: NO ES YAOI….

Declaimer: como todo mundo sabe, beyblade no es mio..bla, bla, bla…

Pareja: Raúl (aunque no lo crean) x OC (por que yo no seré de esas tipas que ponen al pobre de Raúl con la ---- de su hermana)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Recuerdo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pov Amelia (esa es la OC)

Estaba sentada al otro extremo de la cama, me sentía indiferente con él…ahora como lo miraría, desde aquel incidente… rayos! por que tuve que tener obsesión con el licor…maldito vicio..ahora mírame aquí sentada pensando en esto, sabiendo que me mudé con él (historia larga-.-) y tenía que pagar por mis actos…ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó, si lo disfruté, si le gustó…que habrá pasado ese día.. que puedo decir, soy lujuriosa…espero que le haya gustado, Aaah! Que estoy diciendo ni siquiera tenemos algo formal, simplemente era una amistad tranquila (tranquila mis polainas), no puedo evitar decir que, si es lindo y algo adorable pero, no para enamorarme de él… o si?.. Oh dios!.. mi cabeza es un lío ahora… estoy confundida (naciste confundida-.-) ..ahora de repente salgo con la idea de que me gusta, que tonta soy….tal vez es cierto, tal vez si estoy enamorada de él y lo hice sin darme cuenta…..creo que al pasar el tiempo estuve demasiado apegado a él…ah! como ocurrió…..me encariñe con él…..no puedo negarlo, lo amo.

La habitación aun tenía ese olor a licor…… era inmundo, como pudo pasarme esto! El vicio me gano..ese olor solo dejaba recuerdos, pero como recordar si todo es inconciente, no saber que ocurría..

Escuché como la puerta se abría lentamente, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora,…estaba nerviosa, nerviosa por volver a verlo, que me diría, que haría… Vi que él entraba sin decir nada y sonrojarse de oreja a oreja al verme… por que será así de penoso con migo después de tanto tiempo.

Un silencio muy incomodo se presenció en la habitación, yo me sonrojé al igual que él y miré hacía la ventana tratando de buscar una respuesta a todas mis preguntas, pero como hacerlo con solo una mirada, debía pasar mas…

Sentí la cama hundirse al él sentarse en ella, mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte aun. Alguien debía hacer algo, no soy de las chicas que se queda brazos cruzados mientras ven como su relación se desmorona, debía saber si él recordaba algo, o por lo menos que había pasado…

Volteé mi mirada hacía él, estaba de espaldas a mi, me acerqué a él sin que se diera cuenta y apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-recuerdas algo- le dije al oído, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue una negación departe de él. –Raúl, no te debes sentir mal-

Agarré su mentón para que se volteara a mirarme, no pude evitar acercarme demasiado a él, por que soy así... Solo sentí la presión de mis labios al tocar los suyos. Me apoderé de esos exquisitos labios que amaba y que añoraba, deseaba y soñaba, empecé a abrir mi boca dejando espacio a su lengua, jugando con ella y mordía su labio inferior debes en cuando para incitarlo cada vez mas a que siguiese con ese tan especial beso. Que estaba pasando en ese momento, por que me aceptó el beso sin decir nada, solo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, el nunca fue así…además …somos totalmente diferentes, en todos los aspectos, por que me atraes tanto, Raúl.

Bajé mis manos hacía el cuello de su camiseta atrayéndolo mas hacía mi y sentía como rozaba sus dedos por mi espalda mientras que subía mi camisa para quitarla.

Después de quitarla empecé a besar su cuello, enterraba mis dedos en su cabello oscuro mientras sentía sus nerviosas manos luchando con el maldito broche del corpiño, por lo menos sabía que yo quería, lo deseaba con toda mi alma…pero y él…

Empecé a desabotonar la camisa de Raúl mienta bajaba mis besos por parte de su pecho, acariciaba su espalda arqueándola cada centímetro que bajaba, los suspiros de placer que le provocaba invadían toda la habitación, haciéndome sentir…¿bien?...era algo parecido, me sentía cómoda, feliz e intrigada a la vez, quería saber mas, que había pasado, que cosas el se atrevía a hacerme en la cama, y SI, me gustaría que lo hiciera.

Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen y con mis manos desabotonar el pantalón…, subí la mirada hacía él y vi que tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

Que estaba haciendo…por que él seguía, yo no quería hacer nada contra su voluntad, me sentí mal al darme cuenta que hacía esto solo por saber y no sabía si el y yo lo hacíamos por puro deseo de saber y no por amor, que puedo decir… me separé enseguida de él levantándome de la cama envuelta en las rojas sabanas.

-Raúl, no haré nada que tu no quieras- dije recuperando la poca cordura que tenía. No podía hacer nada, ya entiendo por que lo llaman hacer el amor, porque la pareja demuestra todo el amor que se tienen el uno al otro, si yo demuestro que lo amo sin saber que el lo hace por lo mismo… no sería igual.

Iba a dirigirme a la puerta del baño pero justo cuando agarré la manecilla sentí que me agarraba la mano y me daba vuelta dejándome entre él y la pared, agarrando mis manos bruscamente contra ella.

-quiero mas (imagínense a Raúl diciendo eso XD)- dijo él haciendo abrir mis ojos a golpe…esa frase recorrió mi mente una y otra vez...esas palabras las e escuchado antes, será algo que pasó ese día..

Flash back

La imagen era simplemente perfecta, la poca iluminación dejando las luces de un color rojo anaranjado, unas cuantas botellas de licor en los suelos junto a unas prendas de los dos, las rojas sabanas entrelazando nuestros cuerpos… era perfecto.

Mostrando puro amor y placer, con cada sensual movimiento que hacían exitandoce cada vez mas..rozando sus labios y probando todo de ellos cada instante que podían..(o.o! de donde saqué eso)

Un grito de dolor ahogado en placer, resonó en eco por toda la habitación haciendo asustar al chico de cabellos rojizos y atraerla mas hacía si para tranquilizarla.

-l…lo lamento- dijo con voz nerviosa –ee..estas bi..-

-sshh…- calló ella cubriendo su boca con un dedo..-es normal..supongo, pero no pares…dame mas, quiero mas-

Fin del Flash back…

Al recordar esto, los rastros de sonrojo que cubrían mis mejillas se volvieron mas intensos de lo que estaba antes, pero no me importó mucho…Él! Me estaba pidiendo mas y quería darle mas, es inevitable sentir esto al estar junto él, antes solo lo creí cosas mías pero, ahora se exactamente lo que es… (sexo, puro y simple sexo muajajaja..ejem…broma)

Vi que se inclinaba despacio para volver a besarme, pero no pude esperar mucho, me tiré hacía él poniendo mis brazos sobre su cuello y besándola salvajemente, con desesperación, buscando cualquier manera de meter mi lengua en su boca mientras probaba sus labios una y otra vez.

Cada vez que cerraba mi boca probando la suya, hundiéndonos mas en aquel hermoso beso, empujaba a Raúl un poco mas hacía la cama hasta el último empujé con sus piernas y terminar estando yo arriba de él….que irónico.

Me separé de él por un momento… me senté en un extremo de la cama y le mande una mirada de lujuria haciéndolo sonrojar aun mas si eso se podía, luego me levanté un poco y me quité el maldito pantalón negro dejándome así con solo una prenda faltante..

Regresé a concentrarme en él, caminé con pasos calculados y elegantes hasta estar de nuevo sobre él.

Quise jugar un poco antes de hacer otra cosa, subí mi mano hacía su cara y con un dedo recorrí su cuerpo, primero delineando cada fracción de su cara, Dios! Como alguien puede ser tan perfecto. Seguí con su cuerpo rozándolo con las puntas de mis dedos, mientras lo hacía besaba cada parte de él, cada centímetro saboreaba con gusto, mis besos llegaron a su abdomen haciéndolo disfrutar mas de la muy placentera situación mientras mis dedos llegaban hasta su pantalón terminando lo que había iniciado y a la vez llevándome su ropa interior.

Sentí como agarraba mi mano con delicadeza y empujaba para el terminar arriba de mi, dejando el peso de su cuerpo para mantenerme sujeta…no me molesto, no claro que no…es mas hasta se sintió bien que él tomara el control de la situación…por lo menos había aprendido algo después de todos estos años..

Que puedo decir…amar es un riesgo, y para tomarlo se necesitan dos (esa es mi frase inteligente de la semana u.u)

De nuevo se inició un profundo beso demostrando nuestro afecto el uno al otro, mientras sentía como su mano recorría mi cuerpo llegando hasta la última prenda y deslizarla por mis piernas cuidadosamente para así sentir por fin (y concientes..XD!) nuestros cuerpos uno contra el otro, piel con piel.

Quería esperar un tiempo mas, pero se me hizo imposible…sentir como nuestros cuerpos se rozaban despertaba todo mi ser…mi ser me exigía mas y quería demostrado. Puse el peso de mi cuerpo en él para quedar otra vez sobre él y recuperar él control.

Empecé a besarlo mas salvajemente que antes, mis besos siguieron bajando a su cuello y así lograr que pequeños suspiros de placer se escaparan de sus hermosos labios…como añoraba escucharlos, placer que yo le hacía pasar, era perfecto.

Agarré sus manos e hice que rozase mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura y dirigí mis labios a su oído.

-…Acomódame- susurré segura de lo que quería

-eh?..-dijo él mirándome extrañado por mi comentario…

-tu sabes…-dije….pero Raúl apenas tenía la idea de lo que decía..así lo ayude a entender mas..

Me separé de él, no demasiado.. por el simple echo de no querer, luego de ese movimiento, creo que el entendió, agarró fuertemente mis caderas y me subió mas arriba de él, solo sentí una ligera presión de bajo mi vientre, empecé a moverme de arriba abajo muy lentamente al sentir el contacto para que el dolor fuera menor pero eso no pudo evitar que un débil grito de dolor y ahogado en placer combinados se escapasen de mis labios, seguidos a estos siguieron pequeños suspiros de placer que aumentaban al igual que el ritmo de las embestidas.

Después de un tiempo, mis suspiros de placer fueron acompañados por los suyos, una sensación muy diferente a todas las que e sentido floreció dentro de mi…no puedo expresar con palabras como era..no me sentía en este mundo sino, un mundo vacío en el que solo importe amarnos y no otra cosa, mis preocupaciones se alejaban de mi mente, todas las preguntas que habían en un principio se desvanecían como si nunca se hubiesen presentado, solo pensaba en el, y que lo amaba con todo mi ser…

-DIOS!- (alabemos al señor) grité yo al sentir el cimiento dentro de mi

Él permaneció en silencio, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario, sus verdes ojos yacían cerrados, respiraba agitado y sudor cubría todo su cuerpo al igual que yo. Con mi lengua recogí unas gotas de sudor haciendo abrir esos hermosos ojos que adoraba, volviéndolo a besar dulcemente, sus labios eran una delicia y me sentía mal al no tenerlos junto a los míos. Me tiré hacía un lado de él pero igual, cercanamente de él…

La noche estaba vestida con un negro antifaz, …solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de los dos interrumpiendo el silencio. Ya todo había terminado esa noche, tantas caricias, tantos besos…. Todo para sentir el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Solo se veian, era lo mas que podían hacer por ahora…no tenían fuerzas para nada, solo compartir miradas. Amelia subió nerviosamente su mano hacía la mejilla de Raúl, y acariciarla levemente mostrando una expresión de afecto, el afecto que le tenía ella guardado desde hace mucho tiempo..

-Eres hermoso- dijo con dificultad haciéndolo sonreír…-y no se por que me tarde tanto en notarlo o en decirlo- Él subió la mano hacía la de ella, la agarró y dejo un pequeño beso..

-te amo-dijo regalándole una sonrisa de cariño

-igual yo, y no sabes cuanto- eso fue lo último que se escucho en esa mágica noche antes de quedar los dos uno alado del otro, en un profundo sueño.

En el mar del amor solo pueden nadar aquellos que estén preparados para olvidar sus miedos, pero sobre todo el miedo de ahogarse. El anhelo de experimentar el amor tiene que ser mas fuerte que el miedo a fracasar en él. Las experiencias pueden ser útiles pero también peligrosas, tienes que aprender de ellas pero también has de saber olvidarlas, para poder sentir la magia del presente. El pasado yace muerto y no puede llevarte a lo mas profundo de la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Kariru: bien hay ta, lo amooo TwT…es mi obra maestra!...no vemos…cuando escriba y mande otra cosa n-n…dejen RR


End file.
